omega_cross_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic The Hedgehog (Train Version)
Tier: High Tier "Saving the world one butt-kicking at a time! We fight for freedom and the right for ALL chili dog lovers everywhere!" -'' Sonic The Hedgehog Sonic The Hedgehog is the main protagonist from the video game series, ''Sonic The Hedgehog. ''He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog born with the ability to run faster than the speed of sound, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Ever since stepping into the battle against injustice, Sonic has been the victor of peace and is renowned over the world for saving it countless times. During his many adventures, Sonic has traveled from the ends of the world to the far reaches of space and time, facing countless trials that have tested him to the fullest, earning him many titles, allies and the scorns of several foes. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice, compassion, and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent from his world and those beyond from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis, Dr. Eggman. '''Personality' This version of Sonic is similar to his other counterpart in many ways, personality-wise. He is cocky, arrogant, and impatient. he can often be seen running through town and is rarely spotted standing still. However, he does have a heroic side and is willing to save those in need when there's trouble. Sonic is also crack jokes a lot to lighting the mood or distract Villans,However Sonic will act like a Gentlemenn in fancy things. Much like any other heroes Sonic has flaws, Sonic can usually jump into things without thinking which cause chaos that not only himself but his allies. Water is another of Sonic's weakness that he'd can't swim which cause Sonic to unable to do anything.........or find a way an excuse of his fear of water. Backstory Not much is known about the Speedy Hero's early life, but when Dr. Ivo Robotnik began his attempts at world domination as Dr. Eggman, he would quickly make his presence known to the omelet dictator, constantly thwarting his plans,From Stopping the Doctor from taking over South Island and claiming the Chaos Emeralds. When the Doctor tries to launch the Death Egg,Sonic knock it into the GREAT BEYOND! When He'd tries to launch it again Sonic blew the whole thing up. When Eggman tries to change Little Planet into his own sick twisted future,Sonic gather the Time Stones & save Amy Rose! An Brand New World While on an mission to stop Dr.Eggman & his new creation base The Egg Gauntlet Zone. Team Heroes (Sonic, Tails & Knuckles) Along with their Allies all meet up with the base. And Success destroy it. This was ONLY an Distracting to the Heroes. With Eggman's Air Fleet Burn Mobius into the Ground. Sonic in rage of his Home,Friends,Innocents People & Animals all badly hurt or possibility dead. Sonic Race toward Eggman in the all powerful Egg-Beater! Their fight lasted for Hours & Hours. Sonic was doing all he'd can to Defeat Eggman's Powerful Mech. But for the first time in his life....Eggman was Winning. He'd taunt Sonic as he'd fight. As he'd failed to save others, Putting his friends into danger and was worst of all...he'd let everyone down. With one finally swing by the Wrecking ball Sonic was badly hurt as he'd tries to get up ,Eggman laughing hard as he'd begins to finish off Sonic RIGHT in front of the People he'd knew & Loved. Just then strange event has occurred where the OC Crystal has warped him and his friends to the Omega Cross Multiverse. Powers Sonic is very well known for his speed, easily being one of the fastest in OC in just his base form. He has plenty of techniques, such as: The spindash, where he rolls up in a ball and launches himself forward, The Boost attack, where he picks up enough speed to smash through solid objects, and the Homing attack, where he jumps into a ball and homes in on his target. Also, when he has a Chaos Emerald, he can perform Chaos Control: A technique that can teleport, create portals through space and time, and even freeze time. When he gathers all seven emeralds, he is able to transform into Super Sonic, which grants him even faster speed, along with immense super strength. He also has a degree of invincibility in this form, however, it has a time limit. He also has various other forms, such as: Hyper Sonic and Hyper Sonic God. Sonic have also gain some new Moves as he'd was on OC. Such as Speed-Break an Move that Sonic have enough Chaos Energy. He'd BURST into high speed Shooting backwards & forwards in rocking speed! Sonic also The Quick-Attack! Sonic runs into Opponents and vanish right before his after images attack!. Relationships During his adventures, Sonic has encountered many people and throughout it all, he has received many friends and foes alike. Sonic is well-known with his brotherly relationship with Tails, his friendly rivalry with Knuckles and his fierce arch-rivalry with Shadow. Sonic's arch-enemy is Dr. Eggman, but Sonic has come across even greater enemies throughout his adventures and escapades. Miles "Tails" Prower - Miles "Tails" Prower is Sonic's best friend and sidekick, as well as his most faithful and loyal friend. Besides Eggman, Tails is one of the figures in Sonic's life who has often shaped his destiny. Sonic first met Tails on West Side Island where he noticed Tails following him. Though he was not interested in Tails at first, Sonic grew impressed with his tenacity when he kept up with him and let him tag along. When Dr. Robotnik then attacked West Side Island, Sonic joined Tails when the fox followed him into the conflict. In time, Tails proved himself a great ally to Sonic, and after defeating Robotnik, the two had built the foundation for the friendship that would define their future. Eventually, Sonic took Tails under his wing as his sidekick and took upon himself to train him. In time, the fox would become his protégé. Additionally, Sonic would stop bullies from teasing Tails for his twin-tails, which only improved Tails' admiration of him. Knuckles The Echidna - Sonic & Knuckles are like day & night,While Sonic exemplifies the wind,laid-back,cool and free. Knuckles is more like the mountain,stern,serious and unmoveable this cause the two to not get along with each other due to their differences which makes them not to see eye to eye. However they can put aside their fighting to save the world from an great threat. Madoka Kaname - Madoka met this Sonic soon after he has arrived in Omega Cross. Madoka is usually annoyed by Sonic's antics and can often be heard arguing with him. However, Madoka does have a soft side for him. Natsu Dragneel - Ever sine these two have fought in a match up, Sonic and Natsu have somewhat of a rilvalry between them. Theme Songs 1.It Doesn't Matter (SA1) 2.It Doesn't Matter (SA2) 3.We Can 4. His World 5.Un-gravitify 6. Endless Possibility 7.Knight of the Wind 8. Reach For The Stars 9.Free